Chapter 13
Previous Chapter Location: Unknown Swift, clacking footsteps echoed along the hallway. Black robes brushed the marble floor as a hooded man walked briskly through the hall and through a heavy set of doors. Inside was a porcelain white room, devoid of furnishing with the exception of a large, alabaster throne in the middle. On that throne sat a woman, reclining with her eyes closed in a night-colored robe garment. Her eyelids fluttered open as the cloaked man approached and removed the his hood, revealing hazel eyes and medium-length blonde hair. The woman's piercing green eyes met his gaze. A crisp voice broke the silence. "Well, Vincent?" Vincent calmly looked around the room. "Looks like I arrived early. And a more respectful greeting next time would be much appreciated." "And what have you done to earn such respect?" the woman asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Good to see you too, Celeste," Vincent replied. "It was a successful run, as I'm sure you already know." "And what of the lightning user?" Celeste inquired. A lock of auburn hair resting on her face swayed as she raised an eyebrow, her gaze fixed on Vincent. "I thought you were watching the hunt?" "Not this time. Did you capture the main target?" Vincent let out a sigh. "No, but I captured five others." "And what of the target?" Celeste's green eyes narrowed as she pressed for an answer. "You know the importance of capturing lightning users." "Hunter insisted on taking the case. Alone. You know how he does things. I thought you were monitoring us." Celeste's fox-like facial features softened slightly. "No, my Focus has remained on our newest initiate." Vincent smirked. "Heh, Onyx? Figures that kid would need it. Who is the target for his first mission?" "Cato," Celeste calmly replied. Vincent's expression turned one of surprise. "I thought that was your target. You're letting a fresh initiate take him on?" Celeste's eyes narrowed again. "Cato was tipped off earlier today. Onyx was immediately dispatched to intercept him." Vincent's smirk became a chuckle. "And how's Onyx doing? From his profile, Cato isn't exactly a normal target." "He introduced himself, the organization, and managed to attract the attention of everyone in the surrounding area by summoning a meteor." Vincent whistled. "Figures that kid would get cocky after passing his rite. But a meteor? I guess he's been itching to use that new power of his. Still, does he really need your full Focus on him?" Celeste closed her eyes. "He was assigned a high profile target, it would be unwise not to." "What's the progress? Has he managed to capture him?" Vincent asked. "Not yet, another user appeared and gave Cato assistance. Onyx has sustained a wound from underestimating his opponents." Vincent let out a laugh. "What a fool. Guess he won't be making his first Agent's Conclave. But two users at the same time? Looks like the Awakening is progressing rather fast." Celeste opened her eyes. "It is only natural, as the Bluthalbschatten is almost upon us." Celeste's eyes suddenly emanated a pure white glow. "The rest are arriving. Leader will be here shortly." The distance between Vincent and Celeste began shimmering with a brilliant light. At the center of the glinting distortion was a black sphere the size of a marble. The sphere grew quickly, becoming a shapeless form that eventually resembled the silhouette of a cloaked figure. From that point, the black shadow slowly came into existence, becoming more and more defined. The shimmering stopped. What remained was a hooded figure that was wearing the same regalia as Vincent and Celeste. Beside the cloaked figure, a circular section of the marble white floor darkened into a pitch black, and another cloaked figure smoothly emerged headfirst from the ground. Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside. Celeste nonchalantly glanced at the newcomers. Vincent grinned. "It's about time we started." Next Chapter